Ditzy
by tvnut014
Summary: An interaction between Seeley Booth and Daisy Wick in which Daisy provides some curious insight on our favorite crime fighting duo.


**Disclaimer: Nope, the characters are not mine whatsoever... though their thoughts always will... :D**

**Rating: K**

**Ditzy: An interaction between Seeley Booth and Daisy Wick**

* * *

Booth was standing in the middle of the platform in the lab and was staring across the room to the main entrance.

"Expecting someone? 'Cause you know, Dr. Brennan's not going to be done her meeting for a while." A voice whispered in his ear.

Booth replied, "Nice try, Cam. You didn't scare me and I realize Bones isn't going to be out of her meeting for at least another half-hour. I'm looking at Sweets and Daisy."

"Ah yes, the two crazy lovebirds. Emphasis on the crazy."

"I don't know, Cam. I suppose Sweets isn't that bad. It's just… her."

He turned to look at her.

"And what he could possibly see in her, right? Yeah, I've thought about that sometimes too. At times she can definitely seem-"

Booth interrupted. "Ditzy?"

"I was going for a gentler word than that. But I suppose ditzy works just as well." They both looked to the couple. Sweets was smiling and Daisy was lightly pushing him away. "Remember, Booth. It took you a while to get used to Sweets; maybe you should do the same with her. She's obviously going to be around for a while."

"Hah! Look who's telling who not to make snap judgments?"

"Hey, I'm not making judgments about Sweets' and Daisy's relationship. I'm still convinced that Daisy's hanging around for Dr. Brennan to see how much of a worshiper she really is. If she happens to be making Sweets happy in the process, that's fine by me."

Daisy's high-pitched laugh broke through the silent work atmosphere.

They both winced.

"Okay, I may have to have a word with Sweets about bringing her to the lab less often. I talked to Dr. Brennan about ten minutes ago and she claimed that she would only be another twenty. Do you want me to go tell her that you have a case?" Cam asked observing the case file he held in his hand.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind telling her that I was here that would be great. Just tell her that there's no rush though. I left work to come here early for a reason. Paperwork." He shuddered.

Cam smiled. "Will do."

Booth sighed as he watched Cam walk away in the direction of Brennan's office. In her office, Booth could see Brennan was at her desk while a colleague was sitting on the other side. A male colleague.

A small spark of jealousy flew through him.

That was stupid. He had no reason to feel this way about the situation.

Booth crossed his arms and leaned back on the railing that went around the platform.

"Hey, Agent Booth!" A voice exclaimed below him.

Booth let out a small yelp of surprise and stepped back from the railing. There was Daisy Wick with her arms crossed underneath her chin as she pressed her face between the spaces of the bars of the railing.

"Waiting for Dr. Brennan, huh? Man, she is such a great person you know? Super-smart and everything. It was really too bad that I couldn't keep my job here. Working with her was fantastic! If only they hadn't over-booked the intern spots here. I bet you I would have totally been next!"

"Uh huh," Booth said. He didn't really know what else to say. "Uh, Daisy?" He interrupted the non-stop flow of words that seemed to pour from her mouth.

"Yup?" She tilted her head to one side. Like a puppy golden retriever.

"I thought you were here to see Sweets?"

"Oh, I was but Lancelot had to go back to work. You looked like you could use someone to talk to so I came over."

Great, Booth thought. He really had to start working on controlling his facial expressions. Or maybe he just should've followed Cam.

"Don't you have to go to work, or something?" Booth was trying to hint at the fact that he wanted to be alone.

"Oh no, I don't have a job right now. I was working here until I was let go. I'm actually looking for one right now. Lancelot is being such a sweetheart and letting me stay with him until I get a job. Through truth be told, I'll probably be staying with him permanently." She leaned in conspiratorially through the bars.

Booth was suddenly grateful that they were on either side of five-inch thick metal bars.

He sighed and looked towards Brennan's office once more.

His mind began to wander. He wished that Brennan's meeting would be over already so he wouldn't have to be talking to Sweet's girlfriend and her ex-intern. He also wished that he wasn't here because they had a case. Instead, they would go for a picnic lunch in the park, go for a walk, then go back to his place and watch a movie.

Daisy, noticing where he was looking, broke through his thoughts and said, "Dr. Brennan's pretty amazing isn't she? There is a reason why she's my hero you know. I'm not just crazy." She laughed at her own joke.

Booth laughed nervously. His eyes softened when he saw Brennan get up from her desk through her office window. "Yeah, she is."

"I know when my Lancelot is at work, I find it so hard to stay away from him sometimes. I can see that's the same way between you and Dr. Brennan. Lance-y even said to me once that I should just call instead of dropping in so unexpectedly. He might not have time for me if I did that and it would suck having to wait. Then I said I didn't mind waiting, 'cause, I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do. I mean, I am unemployed! But I don't mean that in a bad way. I love visiting Lance." Daisy rambled on.

"Wait," Booth stopped her. Daisy waited attentively. "Me and Bones are nothing like you and Sweets."

"Oh totally! I can see that you and Dr. Brennan are totally more into each other than us. I can only hope that we end up like you guys some day!"

"No," Booth said flushing slightly. "I mean me and Bones, we aren't together."

Daisy stared at him confused. A second later relief spread across her face. "Oh I get it! You don't want anyone to know that you two are together. I totally get that. You two want to work together and that would just make things weird if people found. Plus, you might get split up. Lance-y explained some of those policies to me. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She made the motion of locking her lips with a key, then throwing the key away.

Booth briefly hoped that the motion would actually work. His hope was futile when she continued, " I know Lance didn't want to ask me when I was working here. I guess it worked out in the end. I lost a job but found a boyfriend."

Booth gritted his teeth. "Look, Daisy. I am not with Bones, okay? There is nothing going on between us."

Daisy looked puzzled.

"Okay," She said slowly while nodding her head at the same time. "Let's say that you and Dr. Brennan aren't together," She winked exaggeratedly. "It's just that, I see the way you look at her, and I kinda hope that's the way Lance looks at me. It sure does make a person think and hope that there is always that much love out there in the world."

Booth looked at Daisy. Was he really that obvious? Or was she just really observant? Whatever the reason was for Daisy's insight, she sure knew that he was feeling something for Bones.

He looked around for an excuse to change the subject.

"Oh, there's Dr. Saroyan." Daisy bounced up and down excitedly. Cam swiped her ID card and climbed the steps to the platform. "Hi, Dr. Saroyan. Nice to see you! I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings about you having to let me go. As soon as there is an open spot I'll be back here lickety-split. Well, I have to go say good-bye to Lance-y before I go home! Bye!"

"Don't worry about any open positions! We'll let you know!" Cam called after her. "Sometimes, that girl can be very…ditzy." She said to Booth.

"I wouldn't say that. I would use the word… different. Ditzy seems too harsh." Booth said, finding himself thinking about what Daisy had said about him.

"Wow. That was fast! I didn't think you would have let her grown on you so quickly. I thought it would have taken at least a couple more return visits. Like a weed that keeps growing back. I'm surprised, you're actually defending her."

"Believe me, I'm a bit surprised myself."

"So I saw that you were standing here quite awhile with her. What were you talking about that allowed you to bond with her so quickly? It couldn't have been Sweets. I know for a fact that you would never call him Lancelot. Or Lance-y." Cam stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"So? You didn't actually tell her she was fired. She thinks that the Jeffersonian is over-booked with interns. At least I'm being nice to her."

Cam pursed her lips. "You're avoiding the subject."

Booth was saved when he saw Brennan's office door open behind Cam.

"Hey Bones," He called across the lab. "We've got a case!"

"I thought you liked wasting the FBI's time?" Booth ran down the platform steps. "Are you at least going to tell me later what that was all about?" Cam called after him.

"Maybe," He shouted over his shoulder.

"Uh huh," Cam said to herself. She stood on the platform and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as Booth ran up to Brennan and handed her the case file. The two of them walked toward the entrance, his hand on her back. Booth was grinning at Brennan with a softer look in his eye, while Brennan already had her head buried in the case file.

"Sure, you will."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! :)**


End file.
